


kissing in the blue dark

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: The boy’s cherry-red lips are the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, the lips curled up into a smile.or, just two boys kissing
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	kissing in the blue dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is so soft oh my god ok
> 
> idk i was like 'i wanna write smth like richard siken' when i barely know his shit and the last quote i remembered of his was smth i saw in april and had to do with his lips tasting like apples so. this happened
> 
> dedicated to ash hi :)
> 
> fuck it third fic of the day bc im bored
> 
> title from video games by lana del rey

The boy’s cherry-red lips are the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, the lips curled up into a smile.

“What?” He asks, and the boy only smiles even bigger. He runs a hand through his hair, only fluffing it up even more, and the boys smile widens. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because I’m looking at you.” The boy says simply, and the blondes cheeks turn pink as his eyes make contact with the floor. A hand goes beneath his chin and lifts his head up, moving it until he’s facing him once again. “I wouldn’t be looking at you if I didn’t like it.”

“Stop.” The blonde whines, but the smile etched onto his lips betray him. “You’re gonna make me blush.”

“You already are, dummy.” The other grins, leaning forward.

He kisses him before he can think about it, pulling back a moment later. The blonde follows without thinking, and he laughs.

“I love you,” He tells him, his voice bright and his lips even brighter, and the blonde’s lips turn into a smile before he can think about it.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @karlsjacobs but ill probably change my user before the year is over
> 
> sorry this is so short sdkfhjfgh


End file.
